Lucian Sanne
|image = Image:YourCharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Lucy |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 16 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 7394 (Deck 06) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = OC |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = loothian |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Shei }} Though as a child, he had more of a round face, like his mother, Lucian’s facial features have sharpened out over time, causing him to resemble his father. He has a rather regal profile – strong jawline, etc, though despite this, he still looks quite feminine. His skin is a very light shade of tan, and very smooth to the touch; he has bright blue eyes that are often ringed in black eyeliner. His hair is a light shade of blonde, bordering on silver, and it reaches down to his midback. Often times, he will have it pulled into a low ponytail to keep it out of his face – otherwise, it’s tucked behind his ears. The boy has a penchant for tight clothing, like girls shirts and jeans, and he owns many different pairs of Converse shoes; one in each color of the rainbow, along with one pair of pink and one of black. And he’s got a lisp. It’s due to how fast he talks. Canon Information Lucian was the unplanned child of Elisa Sanne and her (eighteen-year-old!) boyfriend at the time, Salvador Rallo. Cliché enough (though he finds the fact fascinating), he was born during a particularly rough Kansan blizzard, separating his father from her mother during labor. A year after that, Elisa and Sal decided to part ways (romantically, at least) on good terms, leaving Elisa with primary custody of their child. Though he spent more time with his mother than his father, that does not mean that Lucian didn’t have a good relationship with Sal while growing up. When Lucian was seven, Sal remarried, causing his child to become immensely jealous. He didn’t have his father to himself anymore, and he wouldn’t ever again in any way, because a year after, he and his new wife gave birth to their own child. Elisa helped Lucy through his time of sadness, and for a while, he began acting normal again, doing fine – Shortly after Lucy reached eleven, Elisa remarried. Though she had thought Lucian would understand, this undid all the work his mother had done to keep him stable. For a long while, he was jealous, angry, and bitter, staying withdrawn from his stepfather and his mother (to a point – he could never, ever bring himself to completely give her the cold shoulder). There was no catalyst to Lucian’s recovery; it was a gradual process that took place over the next two years. Slowly, he came back out of his shell, warming up to his family again, realizing that no matter how many new members it held, he would always be part of it. Taking after his mother, Lucy became involved in the arts just as he entered middle school. He began taking piano lessons three times weekly and attempted things such as drawing and writing. Despite his what could be considered ‘feminine’ interests, he didn’t act girly enough at this age to attract much unwanted attention; he wore boys’ clothes, his hair only reached his shoulders, and he didn’t wear any makeup. The real problems started when he entered high school. By this time, he had taken to tight clothing, eyeliner, and even longer hair – by his freshmen year, it reached halfway down his shoulderblades. He played the piano quite well, and was one hell of a singer and an author – Of course, kids would label him a ‘fag’. And of course, he would get his ass kicked for it. No matter how many times the idiots broke his nose or bruised him up, Lucy would not change who he was. So what if he liked girls’ clothing, so what if he liked guys, so what if he liked writing, so what if he liked to cook? He would never back down just because of prosecution and prejudice. …That, and his mom and dad would beat the crap out of the kids. Well, talk to their parents, at least. Though his life has had some rough spots, overall, Lucian is a well-developed teenager – a nice relief from the stereotypical nuisance. He aspires to be a writer or a music teacher, and though he doesn’t desire a wife, he wants a husband and a family someday. He knows full well that he should wait a while before that, but… Hey, no harm towards working towards what one desires for their future. Abilities/Powers: Though Lucian has no abilities that can be labeled as ‘supernatural’, he is a superb musician when it comes to the piano and he has an intense passion for writing. Elegante You are here. Relationships Kage: Gay for Nihiro: Also gay for Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:OCs